


Here Comes the Groom

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big day is finally here: Spartos and Sharrkan are getting married! </p><p>Basically just a whole bunch of fluff and corniness, with slight sexiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three to the Pierced Lips and Decorated Arms collection. If you haven't read the proposal part, I suggest you read that first, but it's not really necessary. The other part is just needless smut, so it's also not necessary, but it is included in the collection. 
> 
> Also, towards the end, Spartos speaks a little French (which is a background piece I'll include in the /next/ bit). I don't speak French very well, so I just used google translate, which I know is not typically very useful. So, if you speak French, I apologize if it's not correct. 
> 
> But please, enjoy this corny, gay wedding! My babies deserved some happiness! <3

Sharrkan let out a long sigh as Spartos settled into bed beside him, resting his head on his chest. Sharrkan wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Tomorrow's the big day, huh?" He said, rubbing his tattoo'd arm gently.

Spartos hummed softly in response, a smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, it is." He snuggled a little closer to him. "You nervous?"

Sharrkan snorted. "No. I've waited too fucking long."

Spartos chuckled. "So impatient."

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be dying to call you their husband?"

Spartos flushed, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah? Then what about you, hm? I'm sure there's a whole parade of people just waiting for an opportunity to get at you."

Sharrkan snorted again and turned on his side, still holding his fiance in his arms. "How disappointed they'll be when they realize I don't have eyes for anyone but you."

"What if I die?"

"Don't say depressing things like that before our wedding day!"

"I'm just asking." Spartos shrugged. "It's just something to think about."

"I would never remarry."

Spartos scoffed. "Please."

"I'm serious!" Sharrkan flipped up to loom over the redhead, his hands on either side of his head. "Before I realized I was in love with you, I had no interest at all in actually loving and getting married and starting a family. I didn't have an interest in really getting to know someone, or doing the randomest, corniest stuff just to see someone smile. But you, Spartos. You-" He paused to brush his lips over his cheek. "I want to do all of that with you. I want to marry you, and be the best fucking husband I can be because that's what you deserve. And I want to have a family with you- even if it's not biologically. I want to grow old with you, and never let you go. So if you died on me- I'd never get over it. I'd never remarry or anything."

Spartos seemed shocked by the sudden confession, but smiled at him- almost on the verge of tears at Sharrkan's uncharacteristically sweet words. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his jaw. "That was incredibly corny." He teased. "But sweet."

Sharrkan grinned lightly. "Well, you didn't give me the chance to say it when I actually proposed."

"Well, I'm glad you said it. But now what are you going to say tomorrow in your vows?"

"The same thing. Only everyone else will hear it." He nuzzled his nose against his cheek lovingly.

"You'll make me cry." He rubbed his back gently, pouting playfully.

"Good. It won't be special if you don't."

"Of course it'll still be special. They're your wedding vows."

"Yeah, but it'll be better if I actually made you cry."

Spartos rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"You love me."

"I wouldn't be marrying you otherwise."

++++++++++++++++++++

"You're gonna make me cry!" Pisti exclaimed, practically throwing herself at Spartos, who just barely managed to catch her.

"Wha- I haven't even said anything yet!" The redhead replied, blinking.

"No, but you just _look_ -"

"Amazing." Sharrkan interrupted, tugging on his jacket as he entered the room.

Spartos flushed slightly as he glanced down at himself. He wore a crisp, white suit with a light pink vest. The matching bow tie was tied snugly against his throat. His shoes were just as white and the handkerchief poking out of his pocket matched his tie and vest. The whole ensemble was a stark comparison with his piercings and tattoos. They'd decided to leave the facial piercings in- refusing to be someone else on this day. Plus Spartos didn't find all the holes in his face that attractive.

Sharrkan was decked out in a black tux instead of white, and whatever was pink with Spartos' suit was white with his. It contrasted nicely with his white hair and the tattoos peeking out from the collar of his suit. Spartos found it hard to keep still- Sharrkan in a suit was truly a sight to behold.

"So do you." The redhead answered, reaching out to fix the other's tie slightly.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" Pisti chastised, but made no move to escort him away. "It's bad luck!"

"For a normal wedding, maybe." Sharrkan retorted, rolling his eyes before smirking. "But this one's anything but."

"Oh yeah, bridesmaids with tattoos and piercings on display." Yamuraiha spoke up, adjusting the sash on her dress slightly.

"They're called 'honor attendants' actually-" Pisti replied matter-of-factly. "Spartos isn't a bride, technically."

"Does it really matter?" Sharrkan asked, taking a seat on the plush couch and taking his soon-to-be-husband with him. "At least you guys are here and in the wedding party- who cares what they're called."

"Yeah, true." They shrugged.

"It's hard to believe it's already the big day." Pisti practically whined. "I just remember when I had introduced you-"

"Um, you never introduced us, Pisti." Spartos pointed out. "We met in high school."

"Eh, details." She shrugged before jumping onto the couch beside Sharrkan. "But I / _do_ / recall pushing someone to admit his feelings and ask him out."

"Okay, okay-" Sharrkan waved her off. "I would've done it eventually."

"Uh-huuuh. Before, or after that other kid already snatched him up?"

Sharrkan lip curled slightly as he shook his head. "Whatever. We're fixing to get married here, that's the important thing."

"Hold on," Spartos held up a finger. "What other kid?"

"That guy you used to tutor all the time. He had a / _total_ / crush on you, and Sharrkan got super jealous."

"Pisti!"

"How come I've never heard of this before?"

"Because it was nothing! And I wasn't / _jealous_ /. That kid was just messing up my plans."

"Plans?"

"To woo and romance you~" Sharrkan grinned and kissed his flushing cheek.

"Hey, hey! No kissing yet!" Pisti exclaimed, tugging them apart.

"When is this service freaking starting anyway?"

"Now-ish, actually." Sinbad said as he stepped into the room, grinning slightly. "You all ready?"

"Yes!" Pisti jumped up. "Let's go, let's go!"

Sharrkan laughed lightly, shaking his head as he stood up. The others left to line up. "Any last-minute changes?" He asked Spartos, smoothing the other male's bangs back.

"Yeah.. is it too late to elope?" The redhead asked nervously.

Sharrkan chuckled. "Probably. Don't worry, though." He kissed his temple. "Just focus on me, okay?"

Spartos nodded, letting out a soft breath. "Alright."

"Its just our friends and families. It'll be alright."

He nodded again. "Okay. I'll be fine."

Sharrkan grinned slightly and gave him a gentle kiss. "You've got this."

Spartos smiled lightly. "Alright, go. You're supposed to be first."

"Right. I'll see you in a few." He kissed his cheek again before leaving the room as well.

Spartos sighed to himself, smoothing out his suit pants absentmindedly. To say he was nervous was a gross understatement. Crowds weren't exactly his favorite, and especially not when he was the center of attention. Why he didn't suggest the elope sooner, he didn't know. But, he also couldn't deny that he was kind of.. excited. This would be the beginning to his spending the rest of his life with Sharrkan.

He straightened his jacket slightly before leaving the room. He could hear the music from the large room, and it actually helped to calm his nerves slightly. He watched the last pair leave to walk down the aisle and let out another sigh. The music picked up slightly and Spartos knew that was his cue to go.

As soon as he took that first step onto the aisle, the guests stood up. He could physically feel all the eyes on him and it was enough to make his hands start shaking. But he kept his eyes trained on Sharrkan, who was smiling at him. Not his usual, cocky, playful grin. But an actual smile that made Spartos smile back.

It seemed like forever before he was standing beside him, holding his hands. Sharrkan wrapped his around his shaking hands, steadying them. "I know I saw you before this," He whispered to him. "But you look even more stunning."

Spartos flushed despite the smile on his face. He gave Sharrkan's a squeeze. "So do you."

Sharrkan grinned as the priest started speaking, but his voice was drowned out. He was too focused on Spartos, who seemed to be glowing to him.

He didn't realize it was already time for the vows before he was handed a microphone. Sharrkan blinked once before taking it, glancing at Spartos again. "So, Spartos," He started, noting how the other male's smile widened slightly. "You're the love of my life, in all literalness- if that's even a word." He paused as he laughed lightly. "But you're literally everything from my best friend to, well, my husband. You're the one that keeps me from getting into trouble. And from doing stupid stuff. You keep me sane, and you're the reason I got better in life. I owe a lot to you, and I can't thank you enough for doing everything, as well as loving me. I always thought I'd spend my life whoring myself around, never settling, and just a constant, probably short, life of drinking and stuff. And then I met you. And after that day, you completely rocked my world. You still do. You're the one that's made most of these tattoos and piercings on my body. But you've also made a permanent spot in my heart. I love you, Spartos Leoxses. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sharrkan grinned once again when he'd finished. He felt proud when he realized he succeeded in making Spartos cry. The redhead wiped at his eyes, though his smile was still briliant. Sharrkan would've kissed him if he could, but that wouldn't be right at the moment.

He handed the microphone to Spartos, who had to clear his throat before he spoke. "Sharrkan, if I had to pick a word to describe you, I'd probably self-implode. You're nearly impossible to describe, and the only word I can think of would be, well, / _Sharrkan_ /. But a few of the things you are are amazing, talented, and funny. You've been able to lift me out of my darkest times and slumps. You're the light at the end of my tunnel. Even when I've had a bad, awful day and I'm in a terrible mood, you always manage to smile and make me laugh it off. You're fiercly protective and jealous, which I find to be good, not bad, things. I love you, more than I can possibly stand. And I hope I can be everything you've ever been for me."

The mic was handed to the priest once again, and Sharrkan actually had to wipe his eye. Just a little bit. He still retained his awesome manliness. Sharrkan was handed the ring first, and he grinned once again. He gently grabbed Spartos' left hand, soliciting his ring finger from the rest. Without breaking eye contact with those _beautiful_ dark, grey eyes, he carefully slid the ring onto his finger. Perfect fit. Of course, Spartos had them measure the rings only six or seven times. "Had to be perfect" he's said every time Sharrkan complained.

Spartos was handed the other ring afterward. He smiled lightly as he also grabbed Sharrkan's left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. With another grin, Sharrkan held onto both of his hands, squeezing just lightly. He had to admit, the feeling of having a cold ring on his finger felt new. Hard to believe Spartos had worn one for almost a year and a half already. He tapped his toes inside his shoes half-impatiently as he waited for the _good_ _part_.

"And now I get to say something you've been looking forward to for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

They both smiled as Sharrkan grabbed his face gently, pulling him close and kissing him passionately. The guests applauded and cheered, and they could both pick out their friends' voices shouting. Mostly Sinbad and Pisti. They were both smiling when they broke apart, and Spartos was even crying again.

"I love you so much." Sharrkan half-whispered as he wiped his tears away.

"I love you too." Spartos smiled, holding onto his hands.

++++++++++++++++++++

Spartos couldn't help but laugh as he let Sharrkan carry him bridal-style into their shared apartment. He clung to his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. "Sh-Sharrkan, you.. you don't have to carry me-!"

"Yes, I do." Sharrkan grinned. "I don't trust you to walk by yourself. You've drinken too much. Plus, don't you know it's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold?"

"But, I'm not- I'm not a bride!" Spartos exclaimed, though he was still giggling some. "I'm.. I'm the _groom_."

"Yes, but-" Sharrkan paused as he plopped Spartos down onto the bed. "If you're basing our relationship on a heterosexual one, _you'd_ be the girl, here. Thus, the bride."

"Why?" Spartos half-pouted. "Because I'm always on the bottom?"

"More or less." Sharrkan shrugged before climbing over him, pressing kiss after kiss to his neck and jaw. "But, you're my husband now. So it doesn't matter." He grinned.

"Nuh-uh.. You're _my_ husband." The redhead giggled again, wrapping his arms around him.

Sharrkan chuckled and nodded some. "Yes, that's true, too. But y'know what else is true?"

"Hm?"

"It's our wedding night." He grinned mischievously, pressing more kisses to his neck as he removed the other's button-up shirt, his jacket lost and forgotten about somewhere at the reception. "You know what happens then."

"Mm.. I dunno. You'll have to remind me~" Spartos smiled seductively at him, sliding his hands up under Sharrkan's shirt.

Sharrkan laughed lightly, tugging off his pants next. "I love drunk you."

"Mmm.. _Je t'aime, peu importe ce qu'il arrive_."

Sharrkan grinned and kissed him once more, passionately. "That too~"

\------

_**Je t'aime, peu importe ce qu'il arrive=** I love you no matter what_

 


End file.
